Fuego y Agua
by mirmo07
Summary: Está historia trata de un romance entre Zuko y Katara subsumido en una lucha en la cual el avatar se enfrentará a su peor enemigo, su némisis y necesitará la ayuda del agua y el fuego para consguir la victoria...
1. Chapter 1

"Fuego y Agua"

* * *

Sinopsis: Historia de amor entre Katara y Zuko envuelta en una gran lucha en la que el avatar tendrá que enfrentarse a su peor enemigo: su némesis y solo el fuego y el agua podrán ayudarle a ganar esta batalla...

* * *

-Katara, estás bien? últimamente, Aang, el último de los maestros viento, el avatar, la persona más importante de la humanidad, tenía que hacer está misma pregunta a su amiga…realmente le preocupaba la actitud silenciosa de Katara…y lo peor era sin duda alguna que ella siempre le diese la misama respuesta…

-claro que estoy bien, Aang, sólo estoy cansada… n.n

Aang sabía que eso no era cierto, desde que la conocía ella siempre era alegre, siempre decidida a convertirse en la mejor maestra agua…pero ahora…sin embargo no tenía idea de que podía ser…

-chicos, allí hay una villa, creo que podríamos bajar y descansar…me hace falta una buena ducha y una muuuuyyyy buena cena!!!

Cómo siempre Soka ni enterado de nada…bueno, tal vez era lo mejor…

-de acuerdo, Soka, vamos a bajar y podemos quedarnos unos días allí, creo que Apa también necesita descansar…mentía…sabía perfectamente que el bisonte pordía seguir allí durante días…pero su amiga no…

Los tres jóvenes construyeron una improvisada tienda de campaña, buscaron unas ramas para hacer un buen y calientito fuego y comieron una raquítica cena…Soka había decidido que al día siguiente irían a la villa a buscar provisiones; Katara se fue a dormir temprano…

-parece que si estaba cansada, después de todo…bueno entonces iré a dormir yo también...

el despreocupado avatar si fue a dormir, a soñar lo que sea que sueñan los avatares….

Así la noche siguió su curso, todo era paz y tranquilidad…hasta que una joven maestra agua decidió que ya no podía seguir fingiendo que dormía…se puso de pie y salió de la pequeña tienda…

-iré a dar un paseo…volveré antes de que Aang y Soka despierten y todo estará bien… la joven camino un poco hasta que llego a un río que tenía una pequeña pero muy hermosa catarata…la maestra agua se sentó en la orilla…se quitó los zapatos y jugo un poco con el agua… aunque su vida era un poco vacía, de algo estaba segura el agua era lo único que la hacía feliz…el agua era su felicidad…

Muy cerca de allí un joven de fuerte temperamento discutía acaloradamente con su tío…estaba harto de que nadie lo comprendiera…su padre lo había desterrado, su hermana era uno de sus más fuertes enemigos y aquel a quién cazaba en algunas ocasiones le había enseñado que la amistad puede ser lo que faltaba en su vida…cómo detestaba a ese pequeño calvito…

-déjame en paz, tío!!! Voy a dominar al dragón de fuego aunque eso me cueste la vida…

sabía que su tío tenía razón en estar preocupados, todos los que habían intentado dominar esta técnica habían acabado muertos…pero eso no lo iba a detener…tenía que recuperar su honor…tenía que borrara esa cicatriz que tanto lo atormentaba…

-iré a la montaña a entrenar, no me molestes ni me sigas!!! Ni siquiera se detuvo a escuchar las palabras de su tío…sabía muy bien que si lo hacía seguro lo convencería de desistir…después de todo él era como su padre…no era mejor que su padre…

en lo alto de la montaña el joven maestro fuego entrenó horas de horas para dominar el dragón de fuego…está técnica consiste en mezclar el fuego con la energía de tu propio cuerpo para lograr un gran rayo de energía que impacta a tu enemigo de una forma mortal…

-ya no puedo más…estaba exhausto…ni uno solo de los músculos de su cuerpo le respondía…su vista estaba borrosa…sentía que la oscuridad se apoderaba de su vista…no puedo detenerme aquí! Pensó…un nuevo rayo de fuego salió de sus manos, sin embargo su cuerpo lo traicionó y desmayo en el momento menos adecuado…el golpe lo impactó de manera directa…sólo se oyó un ruido sordo…un grito de dolor!!!!

-qué fue eso??!! Alguien se ha lastimado cerca de aquí…iré a ver…Katara se dirigió al lugar de donde el ruido había provenido…debe ser por aquí se dijo…al llegar a lo alto de la montaña palideció…su rostro dulce cambió por una mueca de sorpresa…es él! La joven se acerco al herido maestro fuego…estaba realmente mal herido….nunca pensó en ver a esa manera a su enemigo…además Zuko siempre le había parecido muy fuerte…bueno ella había luchado un par de ocasiones con él y sabía que su dominio sobre el fuego era tan bueno como el suyo por el agua…

-qué se supone debo hacer? Primero pensó en dejarlo allí…seguramente moriría…Aang no tendría que preocuparse más por él…se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse…sintió una punzada en el pecho…no podía irse…que hacer?

Sin embargo la joven de vestido celeste no era la única en escuchar el grito que hizo Zuko…uno de los generales que habían sido comisionados para buscar y llevar ante el señor del fuego al desterrado príncipe… el general había decidido subir a la montaña por que los últimos informes indicaban que el fugitivo se encontraba allí…

Mientras Katara, pensaba que hacer, pudo divisar que unos soldados de la nación del fuego se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba…

-no puedo quedarme aquí, son demasiados!!! Miró al joven que estaba tendido en el suelo…no puedo dejarlo aquí…lo matarán o morirá de sus heridas…a como pudo la joven lo llevó cerca del lugar donde estaba Apa, lo subió sobre el bisonte y le indicó que levantará vuelo…llegó a una pequeña cueva no muy lejos de allí, como empezaba a llover le pareció lo mejor…

-aquí estarás mejor….veremos que puedo hacer por tus heridas…sacó de su mochila unas vendas y le quitó con mucho cuidado al joven que hasta ahora era su peor enemigo…

Continuará

Bueno, este es mi nuevo fic...como ya notarón desde el titulo es un fic Katara y Zuko...pero les adelantó que no es solo una historia de amor, sino de como todos los personaje se deben hacer mas fuertes si quieren vencer a su verdadero enemigo...alguien que puede dominar los cuatro elementos!!!! bueno pues espero sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

_Más que mil palabras_

_Katara no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo profunda que era la cicatriz que Suko llevaba consigo, era la primera vez que le tenía tan cerca… "debe ser doloroso para el verse en el espejo" pensó…se sorprendió a si misma pensando en que tal vez la vida de ese hombre que estaba a su lado era realmente horrible: desterrado por su padre…y según decían la cicatriz en su rostro se la había hecho su propio padre…además de que ahora se escondía de todos…como si fuera un ladrón o algo peor…_

_-mejor le curo esas heridas…_

_mientras Katara se encontraba con Suko, Aang y Soka se percataron de que su amiga no estaba con ellos…_

_-ahhh, qué rayos se cree Katara para marcharse sin avisar!!!!_

_-cálmate, Soka, podría haberle pasado algo!_

_-claro que no…ella ha querido desde hace días estar sola para quien sabe que y la muy molesta se ha ido ahora…_

_Aang, se sorprendió mucho, después de todo Soka si se había dado cuenta de lo extraña que había estado Katara, pero entonces por que no había dicho nada…_

_-oye Soka…por que tu no…?_

_-Mira, Aang, se que tu y Katara se llevan muy bien desde que se conocen…pero yo conozco a mi hermana y hasta que ella misma no encuentre lo que esta buscando no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer por ayudarla…lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al pueblo y buscar un buen refugio que ya estamos bastantes mojados y comprar las provisiones que necesitamos para seguir nuestro viaje…ella regresará cuando este lista y nosotros lo único que podemos hacer es esperarla…_

_Aang no entendía nada…cómo lo que Soka decía parecía ser tan sensato!!! Aún así la idea de no hacer nada no le parecía bien…_

_-listo, ya vende todas tus heridas, ahora sólo tienes que descansar y…comer algo!!! Dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila unas cuantas cosas…se dispuso a preparar algo de comer…estará listo cuando despiertes…_

_Zuko abrió sus ojos, la luz le molestaba…aún estaba adolorido…pudo divisar la silueta de una dulce y hermosa mujer a su lado…cuando su mente se percató de quién se trataba trató de levantarse de golpe, pero el dolor lo hizo caer de nuevo…_

_-veo que ya despertaste…no te muevas mucho que si no tus heridas no sanaran…casi acabo algo para que comas…dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa como si fueran amigos desde hace tiempo…_

_-dónde estamos? Qué sucedió?_

_-en una cueva…yo te encontré y te traje aquí…por que unos soldados de la nación del fuego te hubiesen encontrado inconciente…_

_-no era necesario…no necesito tu ayuda…amiga del avatar…_

_-de nada…n,n y mi nombre es KAtara…_

_Zuko no entendía como esa chica podía sonreírle de esa forma…que rayos pasaba?_

_-ten come un poco, te sentirás mejor…aunque sabría más rico si estuviera caliente, pero no pude encender el fuego en esta humedad…_

_Zuko se sentó y creo con su mano una pequeña hoguera que hizo que el ambiente fuese más cómodo,,,_

_-arigato!!! Katara calentó la comida y luego se la dio a el joven…_

_-oye como te lastimaste tanto?_

_-… no hubo respuesta…_

_-bueno, si no me quieres contar no lo hagas!!! Dijo volteando su cara… qué rayos estaba pensando al ayudar a este tipo…_

_-estoy entrenando para aprender a dominar al dragón de fuego para vencer a mi hermana…_

_Katara lo miro…le había respondido?! _

_-tus amigos saben dónde estamos?_

_-OO Katara fue consciente hasta ese momento que los demás no sabían donde se encontraba ella…sólo se había preocupado por Zuko y se había marchado…_

_-claro que ..si…_

_Zuko noto el nerviosismo de la joven al decir estas palabras…_

_-no necesitas mentir…no creo que el avatar te dejara sola con migo…_

_-oye que acaso crees que le tengo que pedir permiso a Aang para algo!!!???_

_De nuevo un silencio fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta…_

_-pues no…yo puedo hacer lo que quiera…soy mayor, sabes?!_

_Zuko parecía estar muy concentrado en su comida por que no les respondía nada a la joven…ni siquiera la miraba…_

_-no sé por que te ayude?... eres un mal agradecido…KAtara hizo un ademán de que se iba…_

_Zuko la tomo de la muñeca sin quitar la mirada de su comida…_

_-si te vas ahora te enfermaras…te agradezco que me ayudaras…te debo la vida y contrario a lo que piensas soy una persona de honor y estoy en deuda con tigo…algún día te pagare…_

_Katara no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar…_

_-puedes dejar de buscar a Aang y pagarme así…sabía que él se negaría pero debía al menos intentarlo…_

_-no puedo hacer eso…debo recobrar mi honor y mi libertad y eso solo lo haré capturando al Avatar…_

_Katara se sentó de nuevo…se recostó a la pared para pensar en todo lo quería pasado y sobre todo en por que razón se sentía tan cómoda al lado de su enemigo…y así finalmente el sueño la venció…_

_El joven de la nación del fuego no pudo dormir en toda la noche…no podía entender la actitud de esa chica hacia él…le había salvado la vida, le había curado sus heridas, le había dado de comer y ahora dormía a su lado…Zuko la miro parecía tener frío…se levantó, tomó la manta que Katara había usado para cubrirlo…se sentó a su lado y la tapo con la manta, de tal forma que ambos quedaron calientitos…cuando creyó que iba a amanecer se levantó e hizo un pequeño calentamiento… tenía que admitir que la chica era una buena enfermera sus heridas habían sanado muy rápido gracias a los buenos vendajes…_

_Cuando Katara abrió los ojos vio al joven que estaba sin camisa entrenando y bueno O///O no supo por que la parecía que era la primera vez que lo veía bien…_

_-buenos días!!! n-n _

_Zuko detuvo sus ejercicios, se paro frente a la chica…_

_-ha dejado de llover…y mis heridas están mucho mejor…creo que debes buscar como regresar…._

"_que malagradecido" pensó la joven…al menos debería ofrecerse a acompañarme…_

_-no puedo andar por allí como si nada…será mejor que te marches…no quiero ocasionarte problemas Katara de la tribu del agua…_

_-O-O, Katara no sabía que pensar… bueno me marcho entonces, los demás deben estar esperándome…espero que sigas bien…la joven camino hacia la puerta…miro a Zuko de reojo…espero que aprendas esa técnica… n.n _

_Katara salio corriendo de la cueva…no sabía por que se sentía de esa manera…sentía como si su corazón se fuese a salir del pecho…cansada de tanto correr, se detuvo a beber un poco de agua de la cantinflora que siempre llevaba consigo…después de un trago de su elemento vital se sintió mucho mejor…_

_-ahhh, que bien me siento!!! Como siempre me dijiste mamá…el agua es fuerte y buena…y toco el medallón que lleva consigo, como siempre hacia cada vez que recordaba a algún miembro de su familia…Katara se dio cuenta que ese no era su medallón…el que traía ahora tenia grabado el símbolo de la nación del fuego…_


	3. Chapter 3

Holasss, pues gracias por sus comentarios!!! eso me dá animo para continuar y por eso les dejo el capi 3 de esta historia, no sin antes decir que los personajes de este fic pertenecen a su creador excepto los que nadie conozca que si son mios P

Regresé sin más junto a mis compañeros...no dí muchas explicaciones sólo que sali a caminar y como empezo a llover decidi cubrirme en una cueva...zoka no me creyo mucho por que sabe que me encanta caminar bajo la lluvia pero no dijo nada...Aang por su parte tambien guardo silencio y eso me parece genial...no dejo de pensar en por que llevo su medallón...por qué?

Bueno, tenemos que tomar una decisión, nos dirigiremos a buscar el templo tierra o...

-o podemos ir a esa isla con la que soñaste el otro día y tratar de encontrar alli alguien que te enseñe tierra control

-uhh que opinas Katara?

-ahhhuhh? la verdad me dá igual...sabemos que necesitas aprender el control sobre todos los elementos asi que dá igual si vamos ahora o después

Todos se quedaron mirando como si hubiese dicho algo muy extraño...no me importa la verdad...no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mismo...

-bueno, entonces iremos a esa isla, hip hip

Pasaron unos días antes de llegar a esa isla, todo estuvo muy silencioso

cuando finalmente llegamos Appa tomo un poco de agua del río cerca y decidimos, o mejor dicho decidieron dirigirnos a la aldea...

-uy que bueno al fin podremos comer algo decente!!! TT

-Soka tu solo piensas en comida!

-y tu Katara te la pasas pensando en que sabe qué...

guarde silencio ante sus palabras...no queria que preguntaran en que pensaba por que tendria que confesar que no era en que sino en quién...

-mira Aang parece que esta aldea ha sido atacada...

unos minutos despues muchos aldeanos armados si asi se les puede llamar nos estaban rodeando

-ustedes extranjeros, larguense de nuestra isla...no admitiremos sus peticiones

-calmense por favor solo vinimos a buscar algo de comer y les pagaremos!

-por que habriamos de creerles

-por que es la verdad!!!

-Zoka!!!!

-qué????!!!

no parecían creernos e iban a atacranos...

-oigan no los ataquen, no son sus enemigos...

una chica de cabellera blanca, larga, ojos verdes y un kimono blanco con rosas estaba frente a nosotros...

-estas segura kimiko?

la chica solo sonrio...

-creen que el avatar nos atacaria?

-el AVATAR!!!!?????

todos estabamos muy sorprendidos como era posible que esa desconocida supiera que Aang era el avatar...unos momentos después estabamos comiendo y teniendo un muy merecido descanso...

luego de eso me fui a dormir...Aang decidio caminar un poco

-no tienes sueño?

-ahhh eres tu...

-no, no sé por que ultimamente puedo pasar varias noches sin necesidad de dormir

-te estas volviendo mas fuerte...

-ah?

una sonrisa por respuesta

-cómo sabias quien soy?

-no importa solo lo sé...

-de que clan eres?

-soy..soy originaria del clan de la tierra, por que?

-de la tierra?????!!!!

-aja

-yo soñé que en esta isla encontraria a un maestro tierra que me enseñaría el control que necesito

-y crees que puedo ser yo?

-si...

-lo siento...pero no...no me gusta enseñar y no quiero

unos minutos despues se marcho dejando a Aang solo y confundido

en otro lugar...un muchacho practica arduamente para ser mas fuerte...

-sigues entrenando tanto...de veras crees que cuando llegue el momento venceras al avatar?

-claro, por que no?

-uhhh no por nada, tal vez crei que al fin habias entendido que la lucha no lleva a nada...bueno me voy a descansar, buenas noches sobrino

-buenas noches tio

claro que voy a vencer, debo vencer...debo recuperar quien soy...voy a darme un baño...se sumergio en el río...al comtemplarme en el agua noté el collar...lo toqué con cierta ternura...Katara...

-Bueno Aang si ella dijo que no te entrenaría que vamos a hacer?

-no me voy a dar porvencido!

-a lo mejor es una chica muy débil

-tu crees Zoka que Kimiko sea una chica débil?

un niño que estaba cerca se nos dejo venir sumamente molesto

-como se atreven a decir que la señorita kimiko es debil? si mi pueblo sigue con vida es gracias a ella!!!! ella siempre que vienen los malos lucha con ellos y los vence!!!!

-entonces la has visto luchar?

-nooo, siempre luchan en las afueras del pueblo nadie lo ha visto, pero siempre solo regresa ella...

-pero?

árigato n.n

-kimiko-sam!!!

-kora tu mamá te busca

-si...

acaso ella nos interrumpio al propio...esa sonrisa...y esa manera de mirar a Aang y a mi...

-bueno nos vemos luego...mientras se iba pasa junto a mi y me susurro que bonito collar llevas, seguro que es muy espcial

eso es todo por ahora, qué opinan? no olviden entrar mi grupo para mas fics y hacer amistades, si quieren saber la http envien un rewiev y les contesto, vale?


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aca les dejo otro capi más...uhhh no sé si alguien esta leyendo esta loca idea pero bueno...acá esta!

Los días pasaron en la aldea, Aang estaba decidido de convencer a Kimiko a toda costa de que sea su maestra tierra, a mí en lo personal no me agrada la idea...ella tiene un no sé que no me agrada como si sipuiera cosas que los demás no saben...hoy logré convencer a Aang que lo mejor era marcharnos así que dijoq ue haría un último intento...

Kimiko, por favor necesito una maestra! si la batalla de los elementos empecera ahora yo no sería de mucha utilidad...

eso lo sé...dijo Kimiko sin ninguna contemplación, un avatar que solo sabe controlar dos elementos no es de mucha utilidad que digamos...sus palabras era secas, frías...

yo aún no sé por que soy el avatar...

pues por que era tu destino...por eso reviviste...

como lo sabes? como sabes tanto de mi?

eso no lo te diré aún...solo te puedo decir que no voy a ser tu maestra, no quiero!

pero...Aang iba a decir algo pero escucho como unos barcos se dirigian a la isla...que sera?

son barcos de la nación del fuego...que rayos se creen para venir aquí!!! la voz de kimiko se oia que iba a estallar en furia...

ambos jovenes corrieron a la orilla de la isla, Katara y Zuko ya estaban alli

Aang esto es peligroso, nos encontraron

lucharemos!!! dijo Aang pensaba que si lograba impresionar a Kimiko tal vez ella cambiaria de opinión

unos minutos después los tres amigos luchaban contra un ejercito de la nación del fuego, que como siempre venia tras la caza del avatar...Kimiko solo se quedo mirando...

no me importa que maten al avatar, si ees tand débil como para no poder protegerse a si mismo, menos podra proteger a las demas naciones...sin embargo, si esos tosntos de la nación del fuego creen que les permitire destruir la isla estan muy equivocados

Aang luchaba lo mejor que podía pero no era suficiente, si tan solo supiera controlar su furia de avatar...entonces lograria vencer a sus oponentes...la isla iba a ser destruida

Aang no supo como pero una gran tormenta se formo, rafagas de fuego atacaban a los barcos de la nación del fuego, enormes rocas aparecian de la nada para destruir al enemigo y el viento cruel golpeaba a los soldados...

los elementos estan unidos!!! esta frase se escucho en varios lugares del planeta, ya que los verdaderosmestros de un elemento pueden sentir cuando los elementos confluyen de alguna manera...

cuando la tormeta ceso el enemigo habia sido destruido...

ja! se lo merecen por atacar la isla donde vivo...Kimiko dío la vuelta y se marcho

bueno que les parece, ya ven Kimiko puede controlar los cuatro elementos pero por que? ya lo veremos


	5. Chapter 5

Revelaciones

Después de que el ataque de la nación del fuego fuese frustrado Aang, Katara y Zoka no podían explicarse que había sucedido, lo único que tenían muy claro era que no tenia nada que ver con el avatar…

-Aang, tu no tienes conocimiento de alguna manera de que alguien pudiese hacer este tipo de cosas?

-no, lo siento Katara…la verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que paso…

Mientras ellos discutían sobre eso, en todos los templos sagrados la misma discusión se llevaba a cabo, solo que con más temor…

-no es posible…si los elementos se unieran aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo, sólo puede significar que el shadow soul aun mantiene sus poderes…

-pero se supone que al no morir el avatar debió perder sus poderes, cómo es posible que aún los conserve!?

-recuerden amigos, que estaba destinado a ser el más poderoso señor de los elementos…

En varios lugares se llevaban a cabo este mismo de discusiones, pero una en particular despertó el interés en la búsqueda de ese ser…

-tío que miras tanto en esa dirección?

-ahhh, Zuko, es que parece que lo que todos pensábamos que había acabado solo estaba dormido…

-qué???!!! No empieces con tus metáforas extrañas, tío!

-O.ó…ejem…verás Zuko lo que pasa es que bueno …

-qué?

-tu sabes que la existencia del avatar tiene un ciclo…

-si…ya sé que hay uno de cada nación…ya lo sé

-o.ó no me interrumpas!!!

-perdón UU

-ejem…en este ciclo el turno era para la nación del aire, de allí es el actual avatar…sin embargo, mucho tiempo se creyó que este había muerto, por lo tanto lo que seguiría era esperar a que apareciera un nuevo avatar, que según el ciclo debía pertenecer al reino tierra…esta persona, según se dijo por que nadie sabe si esta parte es leyenda o realidad, nació con asombrosos poderes, podía dominar todos los elementos desde muy joven sin necesidad de tener un maestro que le instruyese…

-pero no entiendo tío…si ese otro avatar nació y luego el avatar aire no estaba muerto, revivió por decirlo de alguna forma, habrían dos avatares????!!!

-no, al revivir, como bien has dicho Zuko, este avatar tierra perdió sus poderes pues en realidad nunca debió haber existido, se le conoce como el shadow soul por ser una simple sombra del alma de un avatar…

-pero….?

-pero, si esta fusión de elementos se produjo, lo único que puede significar es que el shadow soul no perdió sus poderes…llegaríamos a la incongruencia de que existan dos avatares…lo cual no esta permitido….

-dos avatares…

En una montaña, al anochecer, una joven observa cuidadosamente el cielo…mientras meditaba sobre su futuro y su destino…

"no puedo permanecer en esta isla más tiempo…es muy peligroso que él se entere de la verdad…no es que le tema sé muy bien que en este momento no podría vencerme…pero no quiero luchar con él…es una buena persona…no es su culpa que yo exista…además…estoy segura que llegado el momento él tendrá que tomar una decisión para lograr suplir su carencia de control sobre la totalidad de los elementos…lo mejor será desaparecer hasta que llegue el momento oportuno".

-chicos, me acaban de informar que Kimiko se ha marchado…

-qué? Estas seguro Aang?

-si, Soka, dicen que debió marcharse a la nación de la tierra…debemos ir a allá y seguirla

-pero para que?

-ya te dije Katara debo aprender tierra control…

así los tres se dirigieron a la ciudad del reino de la tierra…pero no eran los únicos…un chico con una cicatriz en el rostro y su tío viajaban en la misma dirección…sin duda al llegar allí sus caminos de juntarían de nuevo…


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6_

_El secreto de la nación de la tierra_

El viaje hacia Ba-sing sei continuaba, Aang estaba seguro que alli hayaria a Kimiko y con ello una maestra tierra que le entrenara...por otro lado el joven Zuko y su tio se dirigia al mismo sitio en busca del avatar pero encontraria otra cosa en su camino...

la noche finalmente llegó y brindaba la oportunidad perfecta para que zuko investigara discretamente el paradero de su presa...sigilosamente caminó por las calles de la ciudad de tierra, buscó pero no hayó nada...

-qué extraño en su bisonte ya deberían estar aquí...ni modo...regresó a su habitación y descansó lo mejor que pudo...

al día siguiente de nuevo la búsqueda...

-tío me voy...nos vemos al rato...

-de nuevo vas a buscar al avatar, Zuko?

-si, debo encontrarlo...

no espero a oír nada más sabía que su tío se oponía a la búsqueda del avatar y últimamente más...parecía temer el encontarlo...pero él no, definitivamente él no se podía dar el lujo de temerle...

En la misma ciudad un grupo de forastero decide separarse...

-bueno Aang yo iré entonces a buscar un lugar donde podamos entrenar...

-bueno, Katara, yo buscaré donde hospedarnos...

-siii y yo búscaré comida!

-O.ó obvio! Zoka...

así los jovenes viajeros se separaron llevando cada uno en su mente diferentes cosas...(NA. quiere decir pensamientos)

Aang: buscaré un lugar donde hospedarnos lo más rápido posible para que me quede tiempo de buscar a Kimiko, si ella es una maestra tierra ya debe de haber llegado a aquí y puede estar muy bien escondida...

Zoka: comida, debo buscar algo rico de comer y guardar provisiones para después y conseguir algo saludable... (NA. lo siento no pude evitar pensar que la mente de Zoka solo esta ocupada por la comida P)

Katara: un lugar para entrenar en una ciudad de tierra será defícil de encontrar...además no sé por que quiere entrenar si lo que realmente quiere en este momento es aprender tierra control...además yo debería pensar en...no, no O//O en eso no...

Finalmente llegué a un bonito lugar...bueno aquí no hay ríos ni nada de eso pero esta fuente y este poso me parecen adecuados...además es un lugar un poco solo y será perfecto para entrenar sin molestias!!!

con este pensamiento Katara encontró a sus amigos y así acordaron llegar a entrenar al anochecer pero eso no sucedio...

Aang como se atreve a dejarme plantada! quedamos de vernos para entrenar al anochecer y nada...uyyy que coraje!! si yo sabía que solo queria aprender tierra control!!!??????

-bueno voy a entrenar sola! y entrené horas y horas tanto que el cansacio me gano la partida y no pude más y caí al suelo...no tenía ya fuerzas ni para levantarme...los parpados se volvieron pesados...no distinguí más nada por un tiempo...

al abrir de nuevo los ojos...no podía moverme aún pero pude distinguir que alguién se acercaba...quién eres??? no pude pronunciar palabra alguna...todo esto es tu culpa Aang, si hubieras venido... no puedo mantenerme despierta...oscuridad de nuevo...

el tiempo paso...no sé cuanto tiempo estuve dormida...al despertar pude notar que estaba en una habitación muy simple pero acogedora...

-veo que ya despertaste...

-ahhh. OO Zu..zuko...???

-te preguntarás que paso y dónde estas?

solo pude mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo...ya no me duele nada y no estoy cansada sino sorprendida...estare soñando

-estaba buscando al avatar y te ecnontré a ti, te traje y mi tío sanó tus heridas...eres una tonta al permitir que un entrenamiento te dejara en ese estado!

-mira quién lo dice arigato, Zuko-kum! n.n

-no tienes por que agradecerme, te dije que estaba en deuda con tigo...ahora la deuda esta zanjada y no tengo por que tener cuidado de no lastimarte, amiga del avatar...

-de nuevo soy la amiga del avatar...como quieras! intentó levantarme, este chico sí que puede hacerme sentir furiosa!!! pero las piernas me dan una mala jugada...

-aún no puedes irte...dijo al acercarse rápidamente y evitar que callera al suelo...

en ese momento su tío entra a la habitación, cualquiera hubiese pensado mal al encontrarnos abrazados, pero él no...

-veo que te sientes mejor, jovencita

-si gracias! digo mientras regreso a la cama...

que bueno! las jovencitas no deberían estar solas...

-me voy, tío, tengo cosas que hacer y...lo dudo por un momento...su nombre es Katara!

-ohh bueno disculpa!

- se acordó y le molestoq ue me llamra jovencita??? pero por que entonces me dijo eso...

-bueno, disculpa, Katara, bebe esto para que te sientas mejor...

-gracias y no se preocupe

-uhhh, no si no lo hago...solo me pone triste ver cuanto ha cambiado mi sobrino en otros tiempos hubiese sido mas amable con tigo...

-de verás?

-si, esa cicatriz que lleva en el rostro se le ha ido al corazón...y alli es más dificil de sanar...

Después de platicar con el tío de Zuko he comprendido que el dolor del principe del reino del fuego es más profunda de lo que parece...y que tal vez no deba de culparlo por desear con tantas ansias atrapar a Aang...

solo desearía poder ayudarlo en algo...

Al regresar a su habitación Zuko se puso a pensar en su vida y se durmió pensando en eso...al despertar no pudo recordar todo, como en todos sus sueños solo recordaba a su padre odiandolo por ser tan débil, la búsqueda del avatar y...algo nuevo se sorprendio a si mismo la joven maestra agua estba en su sueño y era feliz...

tal vez debería buscarla y ver por que habia soñado eso???

sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su habitación y fue a buscarla...

bueno que creen que le dira??? tatat en el próximo capitulo lo veremos


	7. Chapter 7

[iHola! pues gracias por los comentarios y por esperar la continuación. una advertencia preliminar, aquí narro la destrucción de la ciudad tierra desde una perspectiva inventada por mi asi que no se quejen, gracias!! n.n

La destrucción había empezado...sentía los deseos de salir a luchar...sentía como por cada una de mis venas la sangre corría a una velocidad impresionante...sentía como mi sangre ardía y hacía que todo mi cuerpo gritará pidiendo...casi suplicando hacer algo...pero no podía...no valía la pena...mi alma...no, yo, estoy muy acostumbrada a ser quién soy...

Soy una sombra en la actualidad...algo que no debería existir...algo que nació por un motivo...el más valioso de todos, pero luego se convirtió en algo prohibió...algo anormal...

mientras veía como la ciudad del reino tierra era destruida, mientras veía a las personas correr, mientras escuchaba el llanto de los niños y las súplicas de las madres...en fin, mientras una guerra pasaba por mi vista...yo sólo podía pensar en mi...solo pensaba en lo que soy...lo que soy...no puedo evitar formar una sonrisa en mi rostro...una sonrisa igual de burlista a la que el destino debe tener pintada cada vez que le hablan de mi...

recuerdo...recuerdo...

soy hija una mujer con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada de compasión hacia todos los que le rodean,

recuerdo,

que vivíamos en una casa a las afueras del campo y que siempre jugaba con los animalitos

recuerdo,

que era muy feliz, tanto que nunca había entendido por que las personas lloraban...

recuerdo,

que siempre mi madre me decía que todo lo hermoso en el mundo se lo debíamos al avatar

recuerdo

que el avatar era mi ídolo

recuerdo

que soñaba con poder controlar algún día la tierra, por que es el lugar de donde yo venía...

recuerdo

que jamás tuve un padre que me abrazara por que el mió ...el mió era de la nación del fuego...

recuerdo

que un día vi. por primera vez llorar a mi madre y aunque no me lo dijo...yo sabia que el fuego tenia la culpa...

recuerdo

que años después una mujer me dijo que mi padre me odiaba por que él no podía tener familia fuera de su nación...

recuerdo

que ese día me decidí a preguntarle en persona a mi padre por que era así

recuerdo

que mi madre murió un año después...

recuerdo

que jamás volvió a sonreír desde que mi padre se fue

recuerdo

que llore hasta secarme cuando me quede sola

recuerdo

que tardé dos años en llegar frente a mi padre...

recuerdo

que me dijo que no me conocía que me marchará o que la próxima vez que nos viéramos me mataría

recuerdo

que ese día conocí lo que era el odio...

recuerdo

que un día cuando tenia 15 años fui a un templo aire y allí todo cambió

recuerdo

que el cielo se puso oscuro momentáneamente cuando el avatar Aang murió...

recuerdo

que todo fue como magia...de un momento a otro pude controlar la tierra, luego, el aire, el agua y finalmente el fuego...

recuerdo

que lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a mi padre, no luche con él pero le dije que alguna día yo lo destruiría con el mismo fuego que el uso para destruir todo

recuerdo

que desde entonces siempre he deseado...siempre he deseado destruir a mi padre...

recuerdo que por años mientras me hacia mas fuerte trate de reprimir ese impulso de odio, por que yo era la nueva avatar...pero luego

recuerdo

que todo cambio Aang revivió, por llamarlo de alguna forma y yo debía dejar de existir

recuerdo

que me marche me escondí...pero no perdí mis poderes y entonces mi odio se hizo mas fuerte...

Al ver la destrucción de esta ciudad recuerdo ese odio, ese dolor, recuerdo ese deseo de destruir a mi padre, recuerdo que no puedo hacer nada por que me jure a mi misma que lo único que haría seria destruirle, recuerdo que por eso conserve mis poderes por que mi odio fue tan fuerte que impidió que la profecía de un solo avatar se rompiera...recuerdo que en esencia no soy el avatar por que no estoy limitada como él...no estoy obligada a ayudar a nadie...recuerdo que odio a la nación del fuego mas que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo...

la ciudad cae...el avatar ha intentado salvarle pero es inútil, aun es muy débil, si no sabe controlar todos los elementos no podrá vencerle...al verlo marcharse...al ver las ruinas de la ciudad...recuerdo que no le ayude por que el odio me hizo mas fuerte...tal vez él deba aprender a odiar a alguien para ser más fuerte...tal vez deba aprender a odiarme a mi...a mí, que desea que sea su maestra...tal vez debe aprender a odiarme a mi, como yo aprendí a odiar al señor de la nación del fuego y todo lo que el representar, tal vez deba aprender a odiarme a mi como yo aprendí a odiar a mi padre...si, ódiame a mi avatar Aang y hazte fuerte como yo, para que me destruyas cuando yo me corrompa dejando salir todo este odio, el día que acabe con el cabeza de la nación del fuego, el día que acabe con mi padre...[/i


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno pues aquí dejo la continuación a ver que tal

Hemos estado viajando mucho desde la destrucción de Ba Sing Se, los ánimos están por los suelos, nadie habla más de lo necesario, todos estamos muy tristes y deprimidos, pero sé muy bien que de todos el más afectado es Aang, después de todo él es el avatar y aún así no pudo detener la destrucción de la ciudad...tengo muchos deseos de hablarle pero me da miedo lastimarlo mas...

-Katara...

Al voltearme a mirar a Aang solo veo tristeza y desolación en su alma...pobre Aang...

-dime?

-tengo que ir al templo aire del norte...debo hablar con el avatar Roku allí...debo decirle que no sirvo para esto...

-pero Aang...

-no, Katara lo he comprendido al fin...no debí despertar nunca...no puedo proteger a los demás, por que la guerra no puede esperar a que yo aprenda fuego control y perfeccione mi tierra control...

-Aang no puedes darte por vendido, el mundo te necesita!

-no, el mundo necesita un avatar y no un maestro aire como yo...

Aang no me dejo continuar hablando, se acostó después de indicarla a Apa la dirección a tomar, Sokka y Toph permanecen en silencio, detesto su indiferencia ante todo esto!

Unos días después llegamos al templo aire del norte...Aang se dirigió al centro del templo e intento comunicarse con su anterior reencarnación, pero nada sucedió...después de mucho intentar comunicarse, Aang se sienta frustrado, puedo ver que las lágrimas están a punto de aparecer...

-vaya, vaya, parece que esto es lo que faltaba para confirmar lo mediocre que eres..

-qué? O.O Kimiko...

-dime, acaso crees que sentarte allí y estar a punto de llorar es la solución para los problemas que enfrenta el mundo?

-no, pero también se que yo no soy la solución para esos problemas

-de veras? pensé que eras el avatar...parece que yo tenia razón sobre ti eres un debilucho...

-oye! gritó Katara, no puede tratar así a Aang

-esto no te incumbe niña! vete de aquí...

Acto seguido Kimiko soltó una gran ráfaga de aire que saco a Katara, Sokka y Toph del templo al mismo tiempo que cerraba las puertas...

-esto es entre nosotros..

-por qué haces esto? quién eres?

-quién soy? fácil soy aquello que debes destruir para convertirte en el ser que todas las naciones necesitan, y soy la sombra de tu existencia, avatar Aang...

-mi sombra?

-así es...cuando tu quedaste congelado el ciclo continuo y yo alguien del reino tierra se convirtió en la nueva avatar, pero cuando tu despertaste yo debía dejar de existir como avatar, pero gracias a mi deseo de venganza permanecí con todas mis habilidades y conocimientos...

-tu? destruiste al ejercito de la nación del fuego cuando atacaron la isla?

-así es, no hay nada que odie mas en este mundo que a la nación de fuego, aunque irónicamente se puede decir que gracias a ello es que soy lo que soy...en la actualidad el único ser capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos...

-per-pero si es así por que no salvaste Ba sing se?

-por que habría de hacerlo, ellos le dieron la espalda a mi madre cuando la guerra comenzó...

-que?

-eso no te importa digamos que yo no hago nada por deber como es la obligación del avatar...

En ese momento Aang se puso de pie, su mirada era diferente estaba empezando a molestarse...

-no puedes...si tienes la posibilidad de proteger a las naciones debes hacerlo! esta guerra no hubiese llegado hasta estos extremos si tula hubieras detenido!

-o si tu la hubieras detenido! ves Aang no me puedes reclamar nada sin que yo te reclame a ti, así que antes de entrar en una discusión de nunca acabar que te parece si arreglamos esto?

-a qué te refieres?

Kimiko pudo notar que Aang tenia los puños apretados, sin duda estaba empezando a molestarse...

-bueno, simple, yo quiero destruir al señor de la nación del fuego con mis propias manos y a pesar de que no me agrade proteger a las naciones tampoco quiero destruirlas con el control de los elementos...

-no te entiendo!

dijo Aang fastidiado lanzando un ataque aire hacia Kimiko...

La joven detuvo con agilidad y sin moverse de su sitio el ataque, lo cual sin duda enfureció mucho mas a Aang quien se lanzó en un ataque directo, Kimono tuvo que empezar a moverse para desviar los ataques de Aang y lanzar los suyos propios, a la vista de cualquiera que observara la pelea solo se veían ráfagas de aire moverse se un lado para otro…

-eres bueno con el aire control, si tuvieras empeño podrías dominar los demás elementos con facilidad!

-déjate de tonterías! No quiero consejos de alguien que no le importa la destrucción del mundo!

En ese momento, Kimiko lanzó un ataque a Aang mezclando aire con fuego, el cual lo golpeo de manera directa en el estomago…Aang cayo de rodillas al suelo…

-no es verdad que no me importe, pero no es mi deber…te propongo que, decía mientras se acercaba al chico que estaba en el suelo por el dolor, yo te enseño lo que necesitas para lograr ser un verdadero avatar pero cuando llegue el momento de matar al señor de la nación del fuego, no intervendrás mientras yo lo hago y después me mataras a mi antes de que la ira me consuma…

-qué?

-sólo dime se aceptas o no?

-de cauerdo, dijo Aang…

Unos minutos después Aang y Kimiko salieron del templo…Aang nos contó el acuerdo al que habían llegado y aunque no nos agradaba mucho que digamos la idea nos mantuvimos en silencio…al menos Aang parece Aang esta de mejor humor…nos marchamos a una villa, la cual, según Kimiko es el mejor lugar para entrenar…

Mientras todo esto sucedía, el joven príncipe de la nación del fuego y su alegre tío llegaban a una villa para mantenerse ocultos, allí la idea era trabajar en un restaurante especializado en el té y mantener un perfil bajo mientras las cosas se calmaban un poco…

Bueno, listo el capi, no se que les parece pero como ven han surgido ciertas dudas como a qué se refiere Kimiko cuando dice que Aang debe destruirla antes de que la ira la consuma? Porqué odia tanto Kimiko al señor de la nación del fuego? Si ya saben por que entonces tendrán idea de lo feo que se va a poner el asunto…y finalmente que va a pasar cuando katara y Zuko se encuentren en la villa? Los habrá llevado a propósito Kimiko a ese lugar? No se pierdan las respuestas a estas preguntas y el nacimiento de nuevas incógnitas en el mismo fic en el mismo lugar, nos vemos!


End file.
